


Beloved Witcher

by toasty_kitten



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dirty Talk, Felching, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, there's really zero plot and I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_kitten/pseuds/toasty_kitten
Summary: "Jaskier, please!" he begged, kicking off the tight trousers and grinding upwards as best as he could with the smaller man sitting on his hips. "Get these off, get inside me now. " he demanded, rolling into his stomach as Jaskier stood up to grab the oil from his bag on the small desk.________It's just Geralt getting fucked. That's it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 237





	Beloved Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> BOTTOM *clap* GERALT *clap* RIGHTS *clap*
> 
> this has been stuck in my brain for about a week now and it felt real good to get out here

The door slammed behind Geralt as he pulled his smaller companion into the room they had gotten from Jaskier's earlier performance. Geralt allowed him to drag him into a passionate kiss, stumbling blindly backwards as he did so. He fell panting, onto the bed, Jaskier's eager hands already ripping off his shirt.  
"Geralt, fuck, it's been so long," he spoke in between harsh kisses, a trail of spit connecting their lips and breaking as he tore his own shirt off. "Need to be in you so bad, missed you Geralt-"  
The man in question growled in return, fumbling with the laces on his pants as he responded just as breathlessly.  
"Jaskier, please!" he begged, kicking off the tight trousers and grinding upwards as best as he could with the smaller man sitting on his hips. "Get these off, get inside me now. " he demanded, rolling into his stomach as Jaskier stood up to grab the oil from his bag on the small desk.  
The rest of his clothes joined Geralt's on the floor, and he clambered back up onto the bed, coating his fingers in the thick oil and slowly inserting one into Geralt's truly magnificent ass. Carefully, Jaskier worked in another finger and slowly fingered him open, ignoring his cries of "More, harder, faster, need you in me now" so as to not injure him. Soon though, he deemed Geralt stretched enough to take him and slicked up his cock, Geralt's deep groans increasing as he heard the wet sounds from behind him.   
"Fuck yes, Jask, put it in me, fuck me like you mean it-"   
He was abruptly cut off by Jaskier thrusting into him smoothly, moaning out loudly as his partner bottomed out and he adjusted to the larger stretch. Geralt bit down on his hand to muffle his sounds, unknowingly drawing blood as he clamped his jaw down when Jaskier began to fuck him relentlessly, hips slapping together in the small dingy room at the inn they had stumbled upon hours ago.  
Jaskier tutted lightly, prying both of Geralt's hands away from his face and drawing them behind his back as he spoke.  
"Now there Geralt, you know I want to hear all your pretty little sounds. Let me hear how I make you feel." He punctuated his words with a particularly harsh snap of his hips, drawing out a lovely, low, rumbling whine from his beloved.   
"There you go darling, that's more like it."   
He kept up the brutal pace for a surprising amount of time, praise dripping from his lips as easily as his songs had in the bar below them.  
They could still hear the raucous sounds that only drunk townspeople could make floating up the stairs, but it was drowned out by the wet glide of Jaskier's cock and the beautiful sounds Geralt was letting out, praise mixing in intermittently as Jaskier mindlessly babbled.   
Suddenly, his hips slowed to a nearly painful pace, pulling out almost all the way only to grind back in, skin pressed together as he rolled his hips in small circles and drew the most lovely sounds out of Geralt.  
With just as little warning, Jaskier's pace picked right back up to the brutal pounding, and Geralt let out an uncharacteristically high moan, almost a scream, and turned his head into the pillow to hide his high pitched sounds, embarrassed that something so feminine could come out of his body.  
Jaskier hissed in disapproval, one hand flying out to tangle in Geralt's long hair as he yanked his head back up and bent over his back to whisper in his ear.  
"I thought I told you not to hide from me, witcher," once again punctuating his words with a sharp snap of his hips.  
Geralt did scream now, loudly, as he came undone and spilled over the rough sheets below them.  
Jaskier slowed in shock, grip loosening as he spoke breathlessly.  
"Fuck, that's so hot… I know you can go again, my pretty little witcher. Your little cock is still hard beneath you, dripping in your own mess. Filthy slut." he smirked as Geralt groaned again underneath him, picking up the pace as he recovered. "You like that a little too much, sweetling. People would kill you just for being what you are, and here you are beneath a little bard, my caged beast trembling under my touch. My witcher."  
Jaskier laughed lightly as he felt Geralt twitch beneath him again, delayed groan following as he came once again.   
"Fuck, Jaskier, please, I need it, harder-" Geralt babbled mindlessly, needing that delicious pleasure-pain that always tipped him into brainless mush in Jaskier's hands, unconsciously turning into the pillow once more. He felt his lover's hand in his hair again, that harsh yank pulling him back up and that same high pitched moan escaped his throat. Jaskier responded with a groan of his own, loving the range of sounds he could pull from his witcher with this new knowledge.  
"That's right witcher, sing for me, let me hear you come apart beneath me, under my touch. Let go, Geralt."   
And he did, coming for a third time and collapsing into his own mess as Jaskier continued to pound into him through his orgasm, burying himself deep inside and filling him up to the brim with the stream of filth continuing to spill from his lips. He slowly pulled out, shuffling down the bed and bringing his mouth down to Geralt's hole, eagerly licking and sucking his own seed out, crawling back up to lay beside him and kiss him deeply, Geralt moaning loudly as he realized Jaskier was passing his own come into his mouth with the action. Jaskier chuckled, speaking softly as he pulled away.  
"Now be a good witcher and swallow, Geralt," kissing him softly as he obeyed. "Now you just lay there, I'll get us a bath ready."  
Geralt mumbled agreement softly, still laying face down and fucked out on the shitty mattress. He looked dreamily at his bard as he slid out of bed and slipped on his robe, watching him leave the room and go to the bath down the hall. He wouldn't be able to stay in this town long, but maybe Jaskier could convince him to rest for a couple days if he fucked him like this every night they were here.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to talk to me! I'm always happy to make friends and I only bite if you ask  
> check me out on Tumblr @/goblin-creachure


End file.
